bleach_d20_classlessfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinigami Feats
SHINIGAMI SOUL* You are a Shinigami (Death God, Grim Reaper, Soul Reaper) and are charged with making sure the dead cross over to the Soul Society and are responsible for the destruction of Hollows. Prerequisites: '''Exclusive of any other racial feat. '''Benefit: '''You possess a katana, wakizashi or Nodachi shaped Zanpakutou this functions exactly as the weapon in question. At third level you deal extra damage equal to your weaponry damage source. You Zanpakutou starts out as an Asauchi, or Shallow hilt, but over time as a Shinigami grows closer to their weapon it’s powers increases. '''Special: '''A Katana is a One-handed weapon that deals 1d8 points of damage, Wakizashi is a light one-handed weapon dealing 1d6 points of damage. They both have the deadly weapon ability, dealing +4 damage on Coup de grace. The Nodachi is a two-handed melee weapon that deals 1d10 points of damage, with the brace special ability. They all threaten a critical hit on 18+ x2. KIDŌ ARTIST SOUL '''Prerequisites: Shinigami, Adept Spellcaster Benefit: You've learned to direct the strength of your spirit not only in your sword, but also in your spells. Your damage dealing spells get a damage bonus equal to your weaponry damage source. This is a supernatural ability. LIVING SHINIGAMI SOUL Prerequisites: '''Alive Feat, Shinigami Feat '''Benefit: '''When in human form, you can gain part of your shinigami abilities. '''Special: '''If you are in human form, you can use your shinigami powers, but your effective level for determining Zanpakutou damage, flash step ranks, and any other ability that their saves and damage are dependent on level, are halved. rounding down on uneven level. Your Zanpakutou is not with you at all times, and in order to use your Zanpakutou (and it's abilities), you must spend a move action that provokes an attack of opportunity to summon it from your soul. It materializes in your hand. This is a supernatural ability. KENTATE GENERAL You’ve learned to compress your Reiatsu in your Zanpakutou as a shield: '''Prerequisites: Shinigami, Weaponry damage source 1d10. Exclusive from Zantezuken Benefit: When using the total defense action, roll a Wisdom check. If you beat a DC of 10+ you’re your opponent’s level, you add your constitution modifier as a natural armor bonus to your AC, and gains equal damage reduction which stacks with any other from other sources. This is a supernatural ability. Special: '''You can add 2 more bonus points to your AC and Damage reduction by spending 30 Reiatsu. You cannot spend more than 30 x Wisdom Modifier (Minimum 30) in reiatsu on this. ZANTEZUKEN SOUL You’ve learned to focus your spiritual pressure in your Zanpakutou to give it an incredible sharpness. '''Prerequisites: Shinigami, Weaponry damage source 1d10. Exclusive from Kentate Benefit: You may concentrate your Reiatsu as a full round action 1+Cha bonus times per day. Roll a wisdom check. If you beat a DC of 10 + half your opponent’s level, on your next attack (not release special ability), you can suppress your opponent’s Damage reduction by half your level. This is a supernatural ability. Special: '''You can suppress 2 more points of DR by spending 30 Reiatsu. You cannot spend more reiatsu on this than 30 x Wisdom Modifier (Minimum 30). SOUL COMPANION SOUL '''Prerequisites: Shinigami Benefit: You are extremely well attuned to your Zanpakutō and benefit from this friendship in time of direst needs. Once per game session when all your Resolve Points are spent, your Zanpakutou spirit lends you some of it’s strength, giving you 1d3 points of Resolve. This is an Extraordinary ability.